


For You Only

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Anidala, F/M, Song fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Songfic] [Anakin/Padmé]<br/>« Blinding darkness surrounds me, and I am reaching for you only.<br/>Elle suffoquait. Il le voyait bien. C'était lui qui l'étranglait, d'une prise de Force comprimant sa fine gorge, et ce malgré ce que son interlocuteur lui criait depuis le haut de la rampe d'accès du vaisseau. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blinding darkness surrounds me, and I am reaching for you only

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient :p
> 
> Références musicales : Premier couplet de la chanson « For You Only » du groupe Trading Yesterday (que je vous invite vivement à écouter, ils font vraiment des trucs magnifiques * 0 *)

_Blinding darkness surrounds me_

_And I am reaching for you only_

 

Elle suffoquait. Il le voyait bien. C'était lui qui l'étranglait, d'une prise de Force comprimant sa fine gorge, et ce malgré ce que son interlocuteur lui criait depuis le haut de la rampe d'accès du vaisseau.

« Laisse-la ! » Mais il ne pouvait pas desserrer la prise. Son esprit était comme bloqué, enfermé dans un étau, son cerveau ne semblait plus être capable du moindre contrôle sur ses muscles.

Il ne pouvait pas la lâcher. Son cœur était embrumé par la jalousie, la colère et la peur. Cachait-elle une liaison avec l'autre homme, celui qui lui criait en ce moment-même de relâcher sa victime ? Depuis quelques semaines déjà, les doutes l'assaillaient continuellement, malgré ses tentatives de les repousser.

 

_This hopelessness that drowns all that I believe_

_Will be the one thing that I need_

_For you only_

 

Ce fut finalement le désespoir qu'il lut dans ces yeux noisette, plus que les supplications de l' _intrus_ , qui lui fit lâcher prise.

Elle retomba lourdement au sol en prenant une profonde inspiration. Évanouie.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-il osé faire à la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde ? Cette femme qui, de plus, portait leur enfant.

Le désespoir et les remords le frappèrent de plein fouet, et il eut envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en tenant sa femme inerte entre ses bras, la berçant avec toute la tendresse et l'amour dont il était capable. Il voulait effacer ce carnage. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Jamais.

Mais la colère reprit vite le dessus, accompagnée de cette jalousie amère, et il fit plutôt face à son assaillant. Cet homme qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un père, et qui en l'espace de quelques heures s'était transformé en rival.

Obi-Wan Kenobi.


	2. There's a hunger, it's slowly growing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Références musicales : Le deuxième couplet de la chanson « For You Only » du groupe Trading Yesterday.

_There's a hunger it's slowly growing_

_Chasing shadows but never knowing_

 

Bien entendu, il n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir sans séquelles. Il sentait la rage monter en lui à chaque seconde s'écoulant. Pas seulement à cause de ce qu'Obi-Wan représentait maintenant pour lui – un traître –, mais également parce qu'il se rendait enfin compte que Palpatine l'avait manipulé dès le début.

Il était arrivé à un point de non-retour, et il le savait. Il avait massacré de jeunes enfants innocents, tué beaucoup de ses camarades Jedi, annihilé le Conseil Séparatiste sans le moindre jugement, et maintenant sa femme s'était évanouie à ses pieds après qu'il l'ait étranglée sans lui laisser le temps d'expliquer quoi que ce soit.

Il décida de libérer cette rage qui le consumait. De la laisser s'exprimer avant qu'elle ne le tue en le rongeant de l'intérieur.

« Vous l'avez dressée contre moi ! » Sa voix grave et grondante faisait penser à un ouragan prêt à tout décimer sur son passage, uniquement grâce à la force de sa rage.

« Si elle est contre toi, c'est parce que tu l'as voulu. » Obi-Wan semblait en colère. En colère comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Et il avait bien raison.

« Vous ne me l'enlèverez pas ! » Il se débarassa de sa cape et la jeta violemment à terre.

« Ta colère et ta soif de pouvoir s'en sont déjà chargées. » Le Maître Jedi l'imita. « Tu as laissé ce Seigneur Noir des Sith corrompre ton cœur, à tel point que tu es devenu très exactement tout ce que tu avais juré de combattre. »

« Je n'ai plus de leçons à recevoir de toi. » Il cracha cette phrase avec toute la violence dont il était capable. « Je ne suis plus abusé par les Jedi. Je n'ai plus peur du Côté Obscur, comme eux. » Non. Maintenant qu'il avait un aperçu de ce qui se cachait derrière cette limite impardonnable qu'il avait franchie, il ne craignait plus la facette sombre de la Force. Il la haïssait, car elle lui avait pris tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher : sa femme, leur enfant, son amitié avec Obi-Wan, et l'Ordre Jedi. « J'ai apporté la paix, la justice, la liberté, et la sécurité à mon nouvel Empire. » Il semblait se vanter, mais ce n'était plus lui qui parlait, mais la force obscure qui avait pris le contrôle.

« _Ton_ nouvel Empire ? » lui répondit Obi-Wan, choqué.

« Ne m'oblige pas à te tuer.

\- Anakin, par allégeance, je suis lié à la République, à la démocratie !

\- Si tu n'es pas avec moi, alors tu es contre moi.

\- Seuls les Sith sont aussi absolus. Je ferai ce que je dois faire. » Le ton de sa voix était devenu plus incertain, comme s'il était contraint par la force des choses à accomplir ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas faire.

« Tu essaieras. »

 

_If all that I have done_

_Is keeping me from you_

_Than can the arms of mercy bring the rescue_

_To return to you_


	3. « Tu étais l'Élu, c'était toi ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Références musicales : Refrain de la chanson « For You Only » du groupe Trading Yesterday.

« Tu étais l'Élu, c'était toi ! » Une voix hurlante de douleur. Jamais il n'aurait pensé un jour entendre cela de la part d'Obi-Wan – il avait toujours cru son Maître fort, mais apparemment il se trompait. « La prophétie voulait que tu détruises les Sith, pas que tu deviennes comme eux ! Tu devais amener l'équilibre à la Force, pas la condamner à la nuit ! »

Il poussa un gémissement de douleur. Son adversaire venait de l'amputer de ses deux jambes et de son bras valide.

« Je te hais !! » Ce fut la seule chose qu'il eut la force de lui hurler en retour. Il aurait aimé faire mieux, mais il était persuadé qu'Obi-Wan n'écouterait rien que ce qu'il raconterait. Ces trois mots, crachés comme du venin, ne résumaient qu'une partie de la situation, et il était désespéré de ne pouvoir jamais la clarifier dans son ensemble.

« Nous étions comme des frères. Je t'aimais, Anakin. » De nouveau ces larmes, qui faisaient de ces deux dernières phrases un pieu acéré qui lui transperça le cœur. Mais tout le mal était fait, presque tout était déjà dit, il ne restait maintenant qu'une seule issue : la mort. La sienne, pas celle d'Obi-Wan. Il ne supporterait pas d'avoir son sang sur les mains, mais il n'était pas sûr que son ancien Maître accepte de porter le coup final.

 

_But I'm so far..._

_But I'm so far..._

_But I'm so far..._

_So far from home_

_So far from home_

 

Adieu Padmé. Je n'ai jamais aimé qui que ce soit autant que toi. Seulement, je n'ai pas pu te le prouver autant que je l'aurais souhaité, avec cette horrible guerre qui nous a séparés pendant trois longues années. Les trois mêmes années où nous aurions dû être ensemble. Je sais que je te laisse un bien mauvais dernier souvenir de moi, mais sache que je t'aurais aimée jusqu'au moment de ma mort, et même au-delà.

Adieu, mon fils ou ma fille que je n'aurais jamais la chance de connaître. Cela ne m'a pas empêché de t'aimer dès le moment où Padmé m'a annoncé ton existence.

Adieu Obi-Wan. Vous avez été un excellent Maître, mais j'étais un piètre élève. Je vous ai toujours considéré comme un père d'adoption, plus que comme un Maître Jedi. Vous m'avez recueilli, vous m'avez tout appris, mais je n'ai pas su écouter et voilà où nous en sommes. Je suis terriblement désolé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous vous rendez compte que j'ai failli pleurer comme une madeleine devant mon écran lorsque j'ai écrit le passage où Anakin fait ses adieux silencieux à toutes les personnes qui ont vraiment compté pour lui ? D'ailleurs, rien qu'à écrire ce commentaire, j'ai les yeux qui commencent à picoter.


	4. Keep on running farther, faster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Références musicales : Première partie du troisième couplet de la chanson « For You Only » du groupe Trading Yesterday.

Mais le coup final ne vint jamais. Il fut plutôt remplacé par la lave, qui ayant grimpé lentement jusqu'à son corps mutilé, le brûla vif.

Il hurla de douleur pendant de nombreuses minutes, qui lui parurent des heures. Il sentit sa peau et sa chair se calciner sous le feu, qui attaqua ensuite une bonne partie de ses organes : son cœur, ses poumons, ou encore ses yeux.

Mais contre toute attente, il survécut. Obi-Wan s'était enfui depuis déjà bien longtemps, ne voulant apparemment pas être témoin de cet horrible spectacle.

Palpatine vint le chercher, mais c'était déjà trop tard : Anakin Skywalker était mort, consumé par la lave et les remords. Il laissait désormais la place à un monstre, qui se présenterait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie sous le nom de Darth Vader.

 

_Keep on running farther, faster_

_And keep on searching for this haunting has an answer_

 

Elle était sur Polis Massa, transportée en urgence par Obi-Wan. Il était sur Coruscant, transporté en urgence par Palpatine. Deux personnes, deux vies, deux âmes à jamais unies, malgré les épreuves, malgré la distance, malgré les obstacles, malgré l'adversité.

Elle dépérissait. Il avait tenté de la tuer, mais cela, elle le lui pardonnait. Ce qui, par contre, l'avait propulsée à tel degré de désespoir, c'était d'avoir compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais revenir en arrière, sur aucun de ses actes, malgré le fait qu'il y avait encore du bon en lui.

Il était en train d'être sauvé par la technologie. Mais seul son corps subsisterait à la fin de ces opérations. Son âme, elle, s'était déjà envolée. Trop de remords, trop de haine, trop de colère, trop de peur, trop de jalousie, avaient brisé son cœur, et détruit toute part d'humanité en lui.

Les droïdes s'affairaient autour d'elle. Ils étaient très agités, faisant tout leur possible pour la sauver, ainsi que ses enfants. Elle attendait des jumeaux, des enfants qui ne grandiront jamais sous le regard attentif et aimant de leurs parents. Obi-Wan, Bail et Yoda regardaient le tableau qu'ils avaient sous les yeux avec peut-être autant de peine et de désespoir qu'elle n'en ressentait elle-même.

Les droïdes s'affairaient autour de lui. Ils étaient calmes, professionnels, et lui prodiguaient des soins vitaux à sa survie. Ses membres amputés étaient remplacés par des prothèses en fer, mais aucune anesthésie n'était possible à cause de sa faiblesse. La douleur l'empêchait de penser aux atrocités qu'il avait commises ces dernières heures. Palpatine observait le tableau de loin, impassible.


	5. And I know you will find me in the orbit, for I am breathing only for this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Références musicales : Deuxième partie du troisième couplet ainsi que dernier refrain de la chanson « For You Only » du groupe Trading Yesterday.

_And I know you will find me in the orbit_

_For I am breathing only for this_

_For you only_

_For you only_

 

Les droïdes médicaux, désemparés, décidèrent de la faire accoucher pour au moins sauver les enfants qu'elle portait. Le premier à naître fut un petit garçon – Luke, qu'elle espérait aussi beau et puissant que son père –, suivi d'une petite fille – Leia, qu'elle espérait défenseuse de la liberté au même titre qu'elle-même.

Au même moment, il était presque sauvé. Les droïdes chirurgiens l'avaient habillé d'une armure ayant pour but de le maintenir en vie. Un bras robotique descendait lentement vers son visage, tenant un masque électronique.

 

_But I'm so far..._

_But I'm so far..._

_But I'm so far..._

_So far from home_

 

Et, simultanément, alors que Padmé Amidala rendait son dernier soupir, Darth Vader prit sa première respiration.

Deux personnes, deux vies, deux âmes. La courageuse sénatrice et le valeureux Jedi, qui étaient, sont et seront à jamais unis, dans la vie, à travers les épreuves, les obstacles, l'adversité, la trahison, et dans la mort, lorsqu'Anakin reparut pour sauver Luke d'une mort certaine. Se sacrifiant pour permettre à son fils de vivre.

Une tragédie, que l'amour véritable a pourtant créé.

 

_So far from home, yeah_

_I am so far, so far..._

_So far from home_

_So far from home_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fin semble bâclée, mais comme l'essentiel a déjà été dit, je ne souhaitais pas faire trop de répétitions.


	6. Bonus : Traduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'allais quand même pas vous laisser sans une petite traduction maison de la chanson x)

**_For You Only_ – Trading Yesterday**

 

 

**Blinding darkness surrounds me**

_Une obscurité aveuglante m'entoure_

 

**And I am reaching for you only**

_Et je m'accroche (?) pour toi seulement_

 

**This hopelessness that drowns all that I believe**

_Ce manque d'espoir qui noie tout ce que je crois_

 

**Will be the one thing that I need**

_Sera la seule chose dont j'ai besoin_

 

**For you only**

_Pour toi seulement_

 

 

**There's a hunger it's slowly growing**

_Il y a une famine qui grandit lentement_

 

**Chasing shadows but never knowing**

_Poursuivant les ombres mais ne sachant jamais_

 

**If all that I have done**

_Si tout ce que j'ai fait_

 

**Is keeping me from you**

_Me garde loin de toi_

 

**Than can the arms of mercy bring the rescue**

_Alors puissent les bras de la clémence amener du secours_

 

**To return to you**

_Pour revenir vers toi_

 

 

**But I'm so far...**

_Mais je suis si loin..._

 

**But I'm so far...**

_Mais je suis si loin..._

 

**But I'm so far...**

_Mais je suis si loin..._

 

**So far from home**

_Si loin de la maison_

 

**So far from home**

_Si loin de la maison_

 

 

**Keep on running farther, faster**

_Continuant à courir plus loin, plus vite_

 

**And keep on searching for this haunting has an answer**

_Et continuant à chercher si cette hantise a une réponse_

 

**And I know you will find me in the orbit**

_Et je sais que tu me trouveras en orbite_

 

**For I am breathing only for this**

_Donc je respire uniquement pour ça_

 

**For you only**

_Pour toi seulement_

 

**For you only**

_Pour toi seulement_

 

 

**But I'm so far...**

_Mais je suis si loin..._

 

**But I'm so far...**

_Mais je suis si loin..._

 

**But I'm so far...**

_Mais je suis si loin..._

 

**So far from home**

_Si loin de la maison_

 

 

**So far from home, yeah**

_Si loin de la maison, ouais_

 

**I am so far, so far...**

_Je suis si loin, si loin..._

 

**So far from home**

_Si loin de la maison_

 

**So far from home**

_Si loin de la maison_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, en espérant vous avoir éclairé.
> 
> Un gros merci à tous ceux qui auront pris le temps de lire cette fanfiction :D

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous avoue avoir eu cette idée après avoir suite au visionnage d'une vidéo sur YouTube.
> 
> La vidéo en question est un montage accompagné de la chanson que j'ai réutilisée dans cette fanfiction. Si vous voulez la regarder – ce que je vous recommande vivement, parce que c'est vraiment un chef-d'œuvre –, il vous suffit de suivre le lien ci-contre : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DKh0iftwIhg


End file.
